


Is a Little Privacy Too Much to Ask?

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Contestshipping, Drabble, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: “Max, what are you doing here?!” May demanded harshly, her voice squeaking slightly at the indignity of it all.“I thought I heard something moving in the bushes,” Drew commented, none too pleased.“Yeah, a rat!”
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Is a Little Privacy Too Much to Ask?

“Oh my Go—” a scandalized voice shouted, just inches away from you-broke-my-brain status. It was smothered as two hands covered his mouth, one gloved and one not.

“Max, what are you doing here?!” May demanded harshly, her voice squeaking slightly at the indignity of it all.

“I thought I heard something moving in the bushes,” Drew commented, none too pleased.

“Yeah, a _rat!_ ” May said pointedly, finally uncovering her brother’s mouth.

“What were you doing spying on us?” Drew asked the younger, bespectacled boy who looked like he’d rather have been six feet under than where he was.

“I wasn’t spying!” Max spat, forgetting his ick moment in order to defend himself. “I just wanted to see what you guys were talking about!”

“That’s called spying,” Drew said, twitching aside his bangs and looking annoyed.

“Can’t you just mind your own business for once?” May asked, glaring at her brother. She sighed in defeat and sank down onto the porch swing, the same swing that she and Drew had been sharing in what they thought was privacy only a moment earlier. The same swing where she and Drew had seemed so content to partake in a tongue wrestling match without much care over who would win.

At that memory, Max’s brain shut down in its own defense.

“What are we gonna do, Drew?” May asked, turning away from her emotionally damaged brother. “If he tells Mom and Dad then they won’t let you stay over for the summer.”

“I know,” Drew said glumly. Then his eyes brightened. “But that’s okay, right, Max? Because you’re not going to tell anyone.”

Max stared blankly ahead, still lost in his horrified reverie.

“Max?” Drew tried.

“Jeez, snap out of it!” May scowled, crossing her arms. “You’re acting like such a baby.”

“Huh?” Max did snap out of it and fast-forwarded to what he’d missed. “I am not a baby!”

May shrugged expansively. “This is an _adult_ matter, and I guess you just can’t handle it. So just keep it quiet, alright?”

Max’s lower lip started jutting forward. “What’s so adult about _that?_ Your face looked like a big stupid puffer fish! Doesn’t sound very grown up to me.”

May’s complexion reddened. “Take that back,” she demanded.

“Puffer fish! Puffer fish!” Max taunted.

“ _You—_ ” May shot out of her seat and chased him.

“I’m gonna tell Mom!” Max called as he ran in the opposite direction.

Drew watched them fly across the yard, sighed, and sank onto the porch swing. _I’d better start thinking of a contingency plan_ , he decided. _As impossible as that sounds…_

He leaned back and let a small smile slink onto his face. Nevertheless, it had all been worth it.


End file.
